PTRS-41
The PTRS-41 is a gas operated, anti-tank rifle used by the Soviet Armed Forces during World War II. It appears in Call of Duty as a mounted weapon and in Call of Duty: World at War ''as a portable sniper rifle. Call of Duty In ''Call of Duty, the PTRS-41 appears in the level Pavlov's House. A number are spread on different floors on the building and must be used to destroy the attacking German Panzer IV tanks. It is capable of destroying them in three to five hits. It is a very accurate weapon with a bit of splash damage to it, also making it effective against infantry. Although game files appear for it in multiplayer, it is not available without mods. It also appears in United Offensive's game files, but is not ever used in the game. Image:Ptrs_1.png|The PTRS-41, as seen in Call of Duty. Image:Cod PTRS.jpg|Using the Mounted PTRS-41. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign In Call of Duty: World at War, the functionality of the PTRS-41 is changed from an anti-tank rifle to a scoped sniper rifle. It is seen during the Red Army campaign missions. It is extremely powerful, being the only weapon that takes only one hit to kill at any range, and is the only sniper rifle capable of ripping off body parts from the enemies. In the mission "Vendetta", it can be used. It can be found after the player fends off the first large group of German soldiers while covering comrades. After they advance, and after the player fends off some Wehrmacht in close range, there will be a mounted MG42. Near it, leaning against a wall, will be the PTRS-41. The mission "Heart of the Reich" also harbors this sniper rifle during the end of the mission in which it is located in a ruined building before stepping foot inside the Reichstag. It is also available in the mission "Downfall" in which the player will snipe the opposing German forces on the opposite side of the balcony and then provide fire support for comrades on the bottom of the Parliament floor. Multiplayer The PTRS-41 is unlocked at level 57. It is classed in-game as a bolt action rifle, although it operates as a semi-automatic rifle. The PTRS-41 and the Barrett .50 Cal are often compared to each other. They are similar in that they are both very loud with similar recoil. The PTRS does nearly the same amount of damage as all of the scoped bolt actions (multipliers aside) in-game. Note that it can fire faster than bolt action rifles (there is still a small pause between the shots, but not as much as bolt actions) and reloads quicker by placing a full magazine in instead of reloading each round one by one, though this becomes a slow reload when the bolt must be released during a dry reload. In this case, the bolt action rifles' reload would be far faster if firing 1 or 2 shots and then reload, or use reload cancelling. Also, the PTRS-41 does not sway as much as the bolt actions when scoped (4 degrees instead of 6). This makes it the second most accurate sniper rifle, behind the M1 Garand. For sniping, the PTRS-41 outclasses all bolt action rifles, in terms of rate of fire and accuracy but ties them in everything else, as the base damage for all sniper rifles is 70. The PTRS-41, just like all the other bolt-action rifles, is a single-shot kill anywhere except the limbs when using the Stopping Power perk. Without the Stopping Power perk however, it requires two shots to any section of the body except the head, chest, and neck. The PTRS-41 is extremely loud as shots can easily be heard from across even the largest maps. Also, the PTRS-41 is the only primary weapon that can do noticeable damage to tanks. Although it doesn't do very much (depending on where the shot hits it can do from around 10-30 damage, out of 1350 health), other guns do less than 1 damage per bullet. Unlike other sniper rifles the PTRS-41 is so powerful that it is possible to shoot off an opponent's limbs and send gore flying out from the opponent's body (this being due to the 14.5x114mm caliber the PTRS is chambered in, which is much larger than that of any other sniper rifle). Nazi Zombies It appears in all Nazi Zombie levels, and it is the only sniper rifle available in Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. It is a very powerful weapon (having the same damage as Ray Gun and .357 Magnum), being capable of killing zombies with one shot even in the higher levels. It is only available through Mystery Box. It should only be used if the user is covered, otherwise it becomes easy for zombies to overwhelm the player. Juggernog and Speed Colas make the reload long, and using the scope means the player cannot see Zombies closing in. But as stated above it is a bit underrated because it is very powerful, but most players pass it up for an SMG or a machine gun. When the PTRS-41 is placed in the Pack-a-Punch Machine in Der Riese it is turned into "The Penetrator", with 8-round magazines. Note that the PTRS-41 on Nacht der Untoten can penetrate all walls of the house. However, when out of the house via No-Clip, it is impossible to penetrate the walls of the house. The PTRS-41 on the iPod touch/iPhone version of Zombies does not have a scope, likely because the use of one would be very difficult with the limited controls and screen size that the iPhone/iPod touch offers. PTRS-41 vs. The Penetrator File:PTRS-41 1st Person WaW.png|The PTRS-41 in first person perspective. Sniper scope multiplayer overlay WaW.png|Scoped View. Image:Soviet-Emblem-on-PTRS-41.jpg|The Soviet Union Emblem Stamped into the PTRS-41. PTRS-41 Soviet Armed Forces World at War.jpg|A Red Army sniper aims his PTRS-41 in multiplayer. The Penetrator WaW.png|The Penentrator. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES The PTRS-41 is available in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES through the mystery box. Unlike its console version, it does not have a scope and uses iron sights. It has absolutely no recoil. Unlike the console version, the PTRS-41 is semi-automatic while aiming down the sight, but bolt-action when hip firing. PTRS-41 CODZ.png|The PTRS-41 unscoped. PTRS-41 Iron Sights CODZ.png|The iron sights. PTRS-41 Reload CODZ.png|Reloading the PTRS-41. PTRS-41_Mystery_Box_CODZ.PNG|Getting the PTRS-41 from the Mystery Box Trivia *Looking closely at the PTRS-41 when out of ammo, notice that there is still a cartridge in the chamber. *The serial number is P1750319. *The Soviet Union's insignia is seen engraved on the back of the rifle. *The PTRS-41 and the PPSh-41 are the only Russian weapons available in Nazi Zombies. *The PTRS-41 is the only primary weapon in World at War's multiplayer to not have any unlockable attachments. *In the iPod version of Zombies, the PTRS-41 appears without a scope, even when upgraded. It has no recoil when fired ADS, but has recoil when hip-fired. *The PTRS-41 is the only sniper rifle in World at War that can't have its scope removed. *It is classified as a Bolt-Action Rifle, despite it being semi-automatic. *Because it is a anti-tank rifle it can damage a Tank. Video 400px Gameplay with the PTRS-41 in Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War Bolt-Action Rifles